1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a livestock feed, and more particularly to a feed composition for swine and its additive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swine breeding grows rapidly in recent years as a major emphasis of livestock breeding. Threats of various diseases of swine have long been barriers of development of swine breeding, especially hog cholera.
Hog cholera is an infectious viral disease that is characterized by acute infection, fever and being spread by contact. Before an infected pig shows clinical signs, the virus can be contagious by secretion from mouths, noses and eyes, as well as urine and feces. Swine are the only natural hosts of hog cholera, infected pigs and viral carriers are the main source of infection, viruses are spread by direct contact of infected pigs and non-infected pigs. A conventional method of dealing with infected pigs is insulation. Some precious species can be treated by anti-swine-fever serum, but corresponding costs are high. Therefore, prevention and an immediate response are vital to control and eradicate hog cholera, which can reduce economic loss.